


Flowers For Me

by ditl_manchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditl_manchester/pseuds/ditl_manchester
Summary: Every now and then, you just needed to get some flowers for yourself.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Flowers For Me

It was raining. It always seemed to be raining lately, physically and metaphorically. 

Almost nothing seemed to be going right this year, but there was still hope. Dan finally had a sit-down with his management team the other day (over Zoom, of course) and they figured out a release day for his book. Pre-orders would start soon and the wheels of his life could finally begin turning again.

“A year late is better than not at all,” was all Phil had said, strumming through Dan’s hair while they sat on the couch after the meeting, and Dan had to agree. It had been rough with all the push backs and delays, and Phil understood that more than anyone else. Phil was his favorite voice of reason and he knew Dan better than he knew himself.

But now Dan was walking down a wet London street alone. Phil had forgotten to put the seasoning for tonight’s dinner in the Tesco order and Dan had been the one elected to grab it, seeing as Phil had conveniently redyed his hair moments prior to telling Dan.

The streets weren’t too busy, thankfully. It was dinner time and the few stragglers left out were rushing around, presumably on their way to somewhere warm and dry.

Dan hurried around the street corner and turned into the local shop. His shoes squeaked loudly against the linoleum as he browsed the aisles.

It only took a minute to find and grab the spice packet he was looking for. He briskly made his way back to the front of the store until something bright caught his eye.

A large bouquet of pristine white carnations.

Now, Dan didn’t really consider himself a flower guy. He didn’t see anything wrong with being one. God knows Phil loved his houseplants, and so by extension, Dan also loved their plants. However, they didn’t bring him the same amount of joy he always saw pass over Phil’s face every time he saw a new unique plant in a shop window.

But for some reason, these were speaking to him. 

Occasionally, when Dan went places without Phil, he would see a bundle of flowers that reminded him of him. And so he would buy them for Phil. 

He would always light up at the sight of them, which in return made Dan feel like he could melt into a pile of fond goo.

But these flowers, as beautiful as they were, didn’t strike Dan as Phil flowers. Phil was the color and excitement of his life. When Dan thought of Phil, he thought of big bright yellows and pinks and reds and blues. He thought of passion and love and creativity. He thought of forever and a future, and all that might be in it.

And these flowers were nothing like that. 

These were calm. They were subtle. They could be the centerpiece and an understatement at the same time. They were a blank canvas to paint meaning onto. But they were also just as passionate and as glowing as the other flowers.

They were nothing like Phil, but they _ were _ everything like Dan. 

It was a split-second decision, an impulse buy and nothing more. Dan grabbed the flowers and made his way back into line.

When he got up to the cashier, he carefully handed over the bouquet.

“Ah, you picked some good ones,” the cashier said, surprising Dan while he was digging around for his wallet. “Got someone special you’re giving these to?”

Dan looked up and gave him a polite tight-lipped smile. “No, actually. They’re just, uh, flowers for me.”

The cashier scanned them, nodded, and handed the flowers back to Dan. “That’s nice. I think we all need a bit more beauty in our lives. The world would be a better place if more people bought themselves flowers and stopped waiting for others to get them.”

“Yeah,” he said, thinking about it. “I agree.” 

Dan paid for everything and grabbed the dinner spice. And then he was back out in the rain.

Eventually, after having about a year’s worth of rain dumped on him, he made it back to the dry secureness of his and Phil’s flat. 

He could hear the sizzling of food being cooked in the kitchen and Phil’s humming to match. The lights were all dimmed and everything seemed so peaceful compared to the outside world. Dan wanted this moment to last forever.

But if he let that happen, they would have some very bland dinner. 

Dan walked into the kitchen and set his things down onto the countertop. Quietly, he walked over to where Phil was standing, oblivious and in his own little world, and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear.

“Hey, yourself. You’re soaking wet, you monster. Did you grab the stuff? I’m going to need it any second here.”

Dan released Phil from his hold. “Yeah.” 

He moves over and hands the packet to him.

“So I was thinking,” Phil said absentmindedly while turning to look at Dan, “that we still need to go and- Oh. Those are pretty.”

Dan was holding the flowers, just looking and appreciating. He looked up. “Oh, what? These? Yeah. They are. I was thinking of putting them by my desk. It just seemed so dreary when I walk by.”

Phil stood motionless for a second but slowly began to smile. “That’s a good idea, Dan. You always have an eye for things like that. I think we have a vase in that cupboard if you want to put them in some water.” He motioned behind him before giving the cooking his attention once more.

Dan grabbed the vase and filled it up. He placed the flowers in it carefully before taking it up to his desk.

After placing it next to the computer, Dan stood back and admired them once more. He couldn’t help but feel a smile crawl onto his face. 

Every now and then, you just needed to get some flowers for yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @ditlmanchester on tumblr!
> 
> and a special thanks to @thatphannieperson for answering my weird questions about england :)


End file.
